


Morning after

by donnarafiki



Series: Drarry Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Get Together, Hangover, M/M, One Shot, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: Draco wakes up on the 31st of december in a strange bed, strange pants, and a hangover bigger than the moon. And why is the living room so orange?





	Morning after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Staganddragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staganddragon/gifts).



> for emily bc she was drunk

If there was one thing Draco liked, then it was having a lazy sunday lie in. Especially today, on the 31st of December, because that date always meant forced socializing with people. He didn’t know which people yet, since he was more than a little hungover and still half asleep, but he did know that there were going to be people, and that he wouldn’t like them.

Just as he didn’t like what he was about to do, which was getting out of bed. It was almost half past one in the afternoon, so really he couldn’t stay in bed much longer, if only because he really needed to use the bathroom. So it was, that he swung his legs out of bed, grunting during the entire process, and got to his feet.

He wasn’t naked, much to his own surprise, and he wasn’t in his own bedroom either. An even bigger surprise. But not one that puzzled him much as he put on a nearby sweater to go with his, he looked down, _orange joggers_. Right, because that was something he was used to wearing.

He shrugged, and stumbled towards the bedroom door. Once inside the living room, he was vaguely aware of the fact that it wasn’t empty. That it was, in fact, about as far from empty as it could be, and about as orange as his joggers. He paused for a moment, trying to think of who these people were and if he was supposed to know them, before giving up and moving towards the bathroom. He still felt a little drunk from the night before.

“Draco?” There was a knock on the door, followed by a lot of other noises. Yelling whispering, gossiping, the sound of something getting knocked over. Draco ignored all of it as he stumbled his way through the bathroom in search for a hangover cure and a glass of water. Once he’d located and made use of both, he slowly started to feel a bit more human, and answered the person behind the door.

“Yes, that’s my name. What do you want?”

“Ehhhh.” The voice on the other end of the door said. “Come in I suppose?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Fine by me.”

There was a sound of a murmured unlocking charm, and then Harry Potter stumbled inside, quickly shutting the door behind him to block out the noises on the other side. Draco stared at him for a moment, trying to puzzle together all the bits and pieces of information he’d gotten so far.

He hadn’t woken up in his own bed, but in Potter’s bed. Probably. The joggers clinging to his hips looked like something Potter might own too, so they were probably his. The people outside, the very very noisy people, were then probably…

“Fuck.”

“Well yeah, that somewhat covers it I suppose.” Potter eyed him nervously and scratched the back of his head. “I meant to wake you, but you looked kinda cute and then I just sort of… forgot.”

“You forgot?” Draco didn’t know what to think as many, _many_ images of last night flooded his brain. Potter had asked him over to dinner, claiming that he’d accidentally made too much lasagna for just one person, and then… Well fuck did indeed cover it quite well. “Well, that sure is a comforting thought. At least I know where I stand now.”

Draco knew he should be angry, but he couldn’t quite manage that yet as his brain kept updating him on the events of last night. Dinner, sex, wine, sex and then something to do with muggle liquor though Draco couldn’t recall the name. Something with a T and an A. Then blank.

“The burrow caught on fire.” Harry suddenly blurted, pulling Draco out of his thoughts. “I wanted to make you breakfast and then I got a patronus saying that the Burrow was on fire, so I went there and it was very hectic and I sort of invited the Weasley’s to stay here for new year’s since this place is too big for just me anyway. But I invited them while I was speaking with the aurors in charge because they think the fire was vandalism and I am quite terrible at multitasking and then they were already here and I didn’t know what to do and I sorta hoped that you’d already left, but at the same time I didn’t want that because I like you, I’m in love with you even, have been for years, but then I- I-”

Potter came to a stuttering halt, looking at Draco looking very scared, as if he were afraid Draco would hit him or something. Not that he would, of course, he loved Harry too for Merlin’s sake. So, feeling generous for the first time in his life, Draco decided to put Harry out of his misery and kiss him.

“If you think that this is a valid reason to not make me breakfast, then you are dead wrong, Potter.” Draco announced as he broke away from Harry after several minutes. Potter almost seemed to glow with relief, before his expression changes to confusion.

“But the Weasley’s are still-”

“They already saw me. No use denying I’m not here now.” Draco shrugged, feeling rather smug at the idea of eating breakfast in the same room as the ginger family. He was on reasonable terms with them, though Potter probably didn’t know that.

He babysat for Bill and Fleur, worked with Percy’s wife as healer and had fixed up Charlie after a bad run in with a dragon more than once. The only one he still didn’t like was Ron, and rubbing it into his freckled face that he was sleeping with his best mate would be a present more than anything else.

“Well, eh, okay then.” Harry shifted a little awkwardly, his cheeks stained with an almost scandalous blush. It gave Draco a not too awful idea for breakfast. “Do you want full english or…”

“No.” Draco didn’t even try to keep the predatory smile from his face. “I want you.”

 


End file.
